(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recovery of liquid which accumulates in gas pipe line sump areas and the recovery of such liquids by a ventless process which may be effective to an extent representing a savings of approximately $7,000.00 per day for a major gas producer in the western panhandle, only, of the State of Texas.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Various different forms of pumping and valved devices heretofore have been provided for removing liquids from one container and discharging those liquids to a suitable drain or storage facility. Examples of various different forms of previously known structures of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,518, 3,621,893, 3,756,266, 4,057,364, 4,082,124, 4,227,893 and 4,456,039.
However, these previously known structures are not designed to recover collected liquids from gas transmission piepline sump areas in a manner preventing escape of vapors from the gas line system, which vapors contain not only various gases but also considerable quantities of vaporized volatile liquids including butane and propane.
Accordingly, a need exists for a gas transmission pipeline sump liquid recovery system which will be capable of recovering liquids from gas transmission line sump areas in a manner such that all vapors generated as a result of such liquid recovery will be retained.